The purpose of this Small Business Innovation Research proposal is to continue the development and evaluation of Autism Classroom Connections (ACC), an innovative, multimedia program designed to facilitate the social inclusion of children with autism. The goals of the ACC intervention are to: 1) Increase knowledge about autism in typical peers; 2) Promote understanding and acceptance of children with autism; 3) Foster the social integration of children with autism in the classroom; 4) Improve the quality of life of children with autism, particularly those in inclusive settings; and 5) Provide teachers and other facilitators with tools to integrate the inclusion of children with autism in the classroom. During Phase I, Danya developed AutismVision, an intervention package consisting of a video and facilitator's guide designed for use in classrooms with children with autism, ages 8 to 11. During Phase II, Danya proposes to develop two additional intervention packages, one to educate children ages 8 to 11 about children with high-functioning Autism and Asperger's syndrome, and the other to educate adolescents, ages 12 to 15, about Autism Spectrum Disorders. Also during Phase II, Danya proposes to conduct a full-scale evaluation of all three video-based intervention packages in classrooms that include children with autism, and develop and program an Online Learning Center to compliment the entire line of ACC intervention packages.